Code: XANA
by AngelWingsOnADevil'sBody
Summary: I know its not the most original title. Anyways the story's about the new school year. XANA has materialized himself.


"Aaaaand, we're back with the Lyoko Five! Starring the one, the only, the magnificent, he's Od-" Odd was cut off by Ulrich clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Can it, Odd," he said, "It's the first day back. The reason most of the people left over the break was to escape you." They were standing under a tree in the school yard with their best friends, Yumi Aelita, and Jeremie.

"And now we need to make up for lost time!" the goofy blond retorted. This was met with laughs from the rest of the gang. But the fun didn't last long.

"I see you decided to come back. I'm surprised that my father didn't kick you out, considering what you got on your finals,"

It was Sissy. The daughter of Cadic Academy's principal, a stuck-up, nosy brat, and she had a crush on Ulrich to boot!

"Well, if Odd got kicked out for _HIS_ grades, then _you_ definetly wouldn't be staying!" Yumi replied. Sissy called to her lackeys, Nicholas and Herve, and stomped off. Her friends started to congratulate her, but were interrupted by the bell.

"No time to talk now, but later let's meet at the factory." Jeremie said. The others agreed, and they all split up to avoid being late for their classes.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Hello, class. I am the new Tech Ed. Teacher, Mrs. Thomas." The new teacher was a pretty woman, with shoulder length blond hair. This is my first year of teaching, so I'll be counting on your help to make this class run smoothly. However, just because I'm new, do not expect to pull anything over on me. I am not afraid of handing out detentions."

Jeremie flinched. This teacher was pretty, _and_ smart. He turned his attention to Aelita. She was one of his best friends, and the girl of his dreams. At times it seemed like she liked him, but then again, she was a girl, so he could never be sure.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Odd and Ulrich had art first period. Ulrich wasn't paying much attention, though. He was staring out the window, watching Yumi's gym class.

_I talk to her constantly,_ he thought,_ so why can't I get up the courage to ask her out! We came so frickin' close to kissing once on Lyoko and if I don't ask her out soon, William will!_

His mood soured even more at the thought of his rival. William was a year older, smart, and good looking. And he had a crush on Yumi, which he made very clear to Ulrich. It seemed that with William around, Ulrich had no chance of winning over Yumi.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Classes passed and lunch arrived at last. Aelita had a free period before lunch, so she was the first one to arrive in the cafeteria.

"So, how was your morning, Aelita?" Ulrich asked as he sat down with his tray.

"Could have been better. How was yours?" she replied

"About the same.Odd's already got detention from Mrs. Hertz. Where's Jeremie?"

"He went to his room. Apparently he needed to work something out on his computer," the pink haired girl sighed. Just then, Yumi and Odd sat down.

"Hey guys," Yumi said, "Uh, does anyone know what this stuff is?" she asked, poking at the goop on her plate.

Ulrich replied, "The lunch lady said it was tuna salad, but I think it's radioactive wastes from the factory."

"Maybe it'll mutate us all!" Odd laughed, but then as an after thought added (in a rather loud voice), "Though I don't suppose it could really do much to Sissy."

As was intended, Odd's insult reached the raven haired prep, and she stormed from the cafeteria. But as she opened the door, Jeremie pushed past her and sprinted to the table where his friends were sitting.

"Guys! Come with me!" he panted

Confused Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd followed Jeremie. They didn't go to Jeremie's room like they expected. Instead, they all ran into the forest on the school grounds. They gathered around a sewer cover. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Jeremie picked up the metal circle and climbed down the hole in the ground. At the bottom were several skateboards and a scooter. Each kid picked up one and rolled down the long passage. At the end was a giant room. At the center was a huge computer. Jeremie sat down and motioned for his friends to gather around.

"All right, I was wondering why XANA went all summer without attacking. Something like that could only mean he was gone or preparing for something big. I think it was both. Every single tower is activated, but there's no sign of XANA anywhere in either Lyoko or Carthage!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Hold up, I don't get it," Odd said.

"I checked the scanners, and one was used two weeks ago. We got back to school only yesterday. There is no sign of XANA in Lyoko. Don't you get what this means?"

He was met with blank stares from his friends.

"It means that XANA has materialized himself and inserted himself in our world!"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**And there was the crappiest cliffhanger in the world! woo-hoo. That was the first chapter of my first fanfic ever. What did you think? I don't care if you flame, but constructive criticism is preferred. I know it was a short chapter, and if I get reviews, I'll write another and try to make it longer.**

**Love y'all,**

**AngelWings**


End file.
